Amy Harris
'Amy “Jezzabelle” Madelyne Harris '(/'eɪ-'mi 'mæ-də-'lɪn 'hæ-'ɹɪs/; 3rd November 3072) is an Ostanian student of law, studying at the University of Maronburg, Ostenar, for a bachelor's in Law, focusing primarily on criminal law and the laws surrounding forensic science and evidence.. She has two brothers, twins who are two years younger than herself. An avid anime fan, she speaks good Itanian in addition to her native Terhan. As well as anime, she also enjoys cosplay collecting a variety of things, and making plushies. She dislikes club music, public speaking, pickled onions, and beetroot. Physical appearance Amy stands in at five foot six with a slim build. Her hair is naturally straight blonde, though it is typically dyed bright shade of pink, though it has also been blue, purple, and an entire rainbow. She has two tattoos: a games controller on her left forearm, and her name in the runes of the humans from MMORPG World of Setheria on the right. Biography Early life Born on the 3rd of November 3072 to William “Billy” Harris, an apprentice tailor, and Caroline Harris (née Parker), an employee of the local post office, in a home-birth in the small town of Deer Hut, near Boondocks. She had a fairly typical upbringing without any special privilege or excitement. After her birth, her parents made an effort to reconcile with her paternal grandparents after years of ill-feeling following her grandfather's disapproval of her father's “unmanly” career choice and generally cantankerous attitude. Things went well for some time and family relations began to improve until she started to hit her teens, when her grandfather began to return to his critical ways, criticising everything from her appearance to her hobbies (which he saw as inspired by his son's “act of rebellion against his manhood”) and her average performance in school, as well as turning on her younger brothers. The rift opened up again, and ties to that side of the family were severed once again and have not healed over since. From any early age, she was encouraged creatively by her father, who was involved in tailoring and costume making for amateur theatre. He taught her to sew, as well as encouraging her to try her hand at other creative pursuits, including doll making, knitting, drawing and painting, though she stuck with relatively few of them. Education Constance High School Currently - University of Maronburg Law School. LLB Law, specialising in criminal law. Personal life Though formally registered as a member of the the national religion, the Church of Duno, Amy is somewhat casual in her observance of her beliefs, though she has developed her moral code around a liberal interpretation of teachings of the faith. She is currently single, having exited her previous eight month relationship with her boyfriend due to his cheating whilst on vacation. She is actively involved in social life on campus, serving as the treasurer for the Anime Society as well as an active member of the team behind the Geekfest celebration and a member of the Maronburg University Creative Alliance. Personality Amy has been described as a “sociable geek”. Though she enjoys several pastimes traditionally associated isolation, she often likes to engage in her hobbies in group environments, be they LAN games or sewing circles. She enjoys conversation and when engaging in gaming activities, favours being on a voice chat server with the people she is playing alongside. Despite being seen as quite sociable and confident, she is not always so. Childhood teasing about her “anti-social” hobbies and playing “boys” games have had an effect on her self-perceptions and left her with concerns about how others perceive her. As such, she can sometimes struggle in one-on-one environments with unfamiliar people. Category:B Team Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Ostanian People Category:People